Regular physical activity, fitness and exercise are important in leading a healthy lifestyle and preventing disease. A recent report from the Department of Health and Human Services (HHS), Office of the Assistant Secretary for Planning Evaluation, details many of the benefits of an active lifestyle, while also listing many of the consequences of leading a sedentary lifestyle. The report is entitled, “Physical Activity Fundamental to Preventing Disease,” and was published on Jun. 20, 2002. This report includes many facts and figures on the health costs of an inactive lifestyle, especially when combined with consequences of an unhealthy diet.
As stated in the report, regular physical activity has been shown to reduce morbidity and mortality from many diseases, especially chronic diseases. Such diseases can be prevented or improved through regular physical activity. For example, 14 percent of all deaths in the United States have been attributed to activity patterns and diet, according to the Journal of the American Medical Assn. (JAMA), Actual Causes of Death in the United States, 270(18):2207-12 (1993), J. M. McGinnis and W. H. Foege. As also stated in the HHS report, 12.6 million Americans have coronary heart disease and 1.1 million people suffer from a heart attack in a given year. About 17 million Americans have diabetes, of which 90-95% is type 2 diabetes, which is associated with obesity and physical activity. Perhaps even more alarming, approximately 16 million people have pre-diabetes. It is estimated that about 50 million people have high blood pressure, according to the American Heart Association, 2002 Heart and Stroke Statistical Update.
The HHS report also notes that most adults and many children lead a relatively sedentary lifestyle and are not active enough to achieve the benefits known to accrue to those who are physically active. On a more positive note, persons with a healthier lifestyle live an average of 6 to 9 years longer. JAMA 1999; 282:2012-2018, Low risk-factor profile and long-term cardiovascular and noncardiovascular mortality and life expectancy (findings for 5 large cohorts of young adult and middle-aged men and women), J. Stamler, R. Stamler and J. D. Neaton. These people also tend to postpose disability by 9 years, and tend to compress any disability into fewer years at the end of their life. N. Engl. J. Med. 1998; 338:1035-1041, Aging, health risks, and cumulative disability, A. J. Vita, R. B. Terry, H. B. Hubert, J. F. Fries.
As reported elsewhere, up to 55% of Americans do not get enough physical exercise, while about two-thirds of Americans are overweight or obese. Centers for Disease Control and Prevention, Prevalence of Physical Activity, Including Lifestyle Activities Among Adults—United States, 2000-2001, MMWR 2003; 52(32):764-769, available on line at http://www.cdc.gov/mmwr/preview/mmwrhtml/mm5232a2.htm; JAMA 2002; 288:1723-1727, Prevalence and Trends in Obesity Among US Adults, 1999-2000, K. M. Flegal, M. D. Carroll, C. L. Ogden, C. L. Johnson.
It seems clear, then, that more Americans should be exercising regularly and also should participate generally in more healthy lifestyles and with better nutritional practices. One way to encourage regular exercise is to make exercising fun. It would also be beneficial if any equipment used for exercising is both useful and inexpensive. One way to exercise involves equipment generally known as exercise ladders. Exercise ladders generally resemble ladders used for climbing, in the sense that both have long side rails joined by rungs or cross pieces at intervals along the side rails. Exercise ladders are typically made from very thin or flexible materials and are not capable of supporting body weight. Exercise ladders are typically laid on the ground.
A person uses an exercise ladder by running or jumping between the rungs to increase both speed and agility. With several ladders laid adjacent one another, teams or sports clubs can run agility drills while introducing an element of competition at the same time. For example, squads or teams can compete in completing a certain exercise or agility drill, with the first team to complete the drill winning the competition. The drills may include such routines as each player running through the ladder one way or both ways; the routines may vary the number of rungs completed or skipped, and so forth.
These exercises can be very physically demanding. However, after several exercises, it would be good if there were a variation of the ladder routine available to the competitors. Such variations would help keep the exercise and the competition fresh for the participants. Any such variations should fit easily into an exercise ladder and should be relatively inexpensive in order to keep help keep this equipment within a reasonable price range for all consumers.